Vibrance
by Tuesday The First
Summary: In all the centuries of her living, Rachel had never seen such vibrant stars. vampireAU oneshot.


**Vibrance**

Everything was loud. So ear splintering loud and eye scorching bright.

Rachel let her eyes close, head lolling from one side to the other with the never-ending thud of music. Her lungs expanded and deflated with meaningless air. She only kept up the façade, letting air rush in and out her nostrils to keep up with the scents. The perfume of a human was so pungent. Stronger than any pheromone an animal let off or secreted to mark territory.

There was such an array of scents to the chemistry that lay all over a person. The smallest bead of sweat carried so much, a strand of hair was a party in her senses, but the smell of blood-

Rachel felt her fangs hidden in their sockets give a painful shift. She clenched her jaws tighter, arms wringing around the nameless blonde with the glittering hazel eyes she was dancing with to keep them from falling out. It was wasted efforts though, because Rachel's head lolled to fall on the blonde's shoulder with the shift of the music and her senses were attacked.

Sweet flesh presented itself to her in the form of a milky white neck. The veins beneath flesh were raised from exhaustion and pulsing like with the boom of speakers. Rachel grinned, her hips grinding hard on this girl's only to ignite another part of the beast that was already salivating for that sweet nectar that streamed inside this human.

The hype of the dance floor pressed Rachel closer still until her lips touched skin. It brought a tiny taste into her mouth but it wasn't until she let her tongue dart out and drag across damp flesh that she got the full effect and the girl moaned in her arms. Rachel lapped out again, her gums aching and her body quaking to go further.

There were so many flavors in that one lick it had her taste buds standing on in and her stomach gurgling. Her breathing was quick and raspy, drawing in all she could. Hunger – thirst – pricked at the back of her throat like needles. Her grip tightened around the girl's neck getting a squeeze around her own waist from strong arms. Nice. She'd need to be strong if they were going to hold Rachel down.

Tilting her head up, Rachel dragged the tip of her tongue against the softness of her earlobe. "Come with me," she nearly growled out.

A spring happy laugh fluttered from the girl's throat. "I'm all yours," she muttered and Rachel laughed. If only she knew the meaning of those words.

Taking the girl's wrist, Rachel dragged them off the dance floor. The rapid beating from the inside of her wrist sent jolts of giddy excitement through Rachel with each pulse. There was a lag from behind her and Rachel became mindful of how quickly she was moving. Glancing back, she was greeted with a wide grin and a wink. She kept moving at quick pace.

They broke out into the chilly night. Smoke bellowed from parted lips and cigarettes all up and down the sidewalk. The stench of cooking oils and grease from a nearby Chinese take out place tainted the air, forcing Rachel to stop breathing. She didn't want to lose the memory of her next gift.

She took to a corner, hand up to hail down a cab when the girl jerked her wrist. Rachel peered over her shoulder to see blonde hair whipping back and forth over her face as she shook her head. The blonde raised a hand, finger wiggling in a lure and Rachel followed on her heels down winding streets and through dark alleys.

The blonde bounced out in front of her, intoxicated and airy, as she grabbed hold of Rachel's wrist and took them on a trot into a warehouse. The walls were hardly protection from the cold, but this blonde didn't seem to care as she fell against a freezing, cement wall and yanked Rachel into her.

Lips collided in a kiss all teeth and tongue. Rachel could taste the liquor that saturated not only her mouth but her mind as well. Rachel drank it in, letting her lungs be filled again. With no others around, she could devour this girl and only her. Perspiration mixed with the chemical undertones of antiperspirant met her first followed by the fruity perfume of her shampoo. Her skin was a mix of salt and sunshine in the summer. Something like suntan lotion without the bite and her blood-

"God," Rachel growled out unconsciously as skilled lips kissed from her lips, across her jaw and down her neck. Her blood, closed off and muted by the thick skin that covered her fragile body, was sugar and spice and everything nice.

"I'm no god," said the girl, her blown out hazel eyes meeting Rachel's. Thin fingers threaded in her brown hair and hooked on like claws. She held Rachel in place and she did everything not to rip out of the restraint and attacking her lips again. "But neither are you,"

Rachel smiled, the tips of her fangs already poking down but not too long to give her away. "How can you tell?"

"Easy," a hand dropped from Rachel's scalp to cup her cheek.

She turned to kiss the palm before it slipped off and was replaced with only a finger. It trailed along her chin and up between her eyes. It smoothed down, over the slope of her nose and over fleshly lips before dipping between Rachel's open mouth and dragged across the tip of her fang.

Blood, red, so very, very red, pooled out on her fingertip. Rachel snarled, her fangs shooting out. The blonde merely chuckled, taking the bloody digit into her own mouth and sucked it clea. The bob her throat distracted Rachel for a moment, giving her dangerous ideas of attacking her throat and ripping out her windpipe for teasing.

"Would you like some?" the blonde taunted, taking the other hand that was still in Rachel's hair and brought it down to grab the front of her shirt. Rachel licked her lips. She could slowly feel herself loosing control. "Well do you?"

"Don't tease me,"

"Quinn," she said and Rachel lifted an eyebrow. "You mean, don't tease me, Quinn." She tugged on the front of Rachel's shirt, bringing her back against her.

"Rachel," she croaked.

"So do you want me?" Rachel swallowed down her pride, head slowly moving in a nod. Quinn circled her arms around Rachel's neck whispering in a grin. "Then take me,"

Rachel shuddered at those words. She pushed back, lips taking Quinn's again. She could taste the blood on Quinn's tongue as it entered her mouth, lapping at the roof of her mouth then clipped on one of her fangs so warm blood seeped from her tongue.

Rachel sucked, drinking in what little bit she could before the cut dried up and closed. She broke from Quinn's mouth, kissing down her neck. The sounds of her whimpers were a sweet symphony as Rachel lapped at her neck again, preparing a space for her fangs to-

"Oh, god," Quinn whimpered in ecstasy, her knees buckling. Rachel grabbed her around the waist, holding her up. Blood spewed from her neck like a fountain all hot and thick and- and-

Her brain short circuited, lost in the pleasures of Quinn's nails in her scalp again, the mutters and whimpers and moans from her lips, and the delicacy that was her life source pouring into Rachel's mouth. It came out easily, coating her mouth and slipping down her throat better than any man made wine. Something this good could only be crafted by the hands of the gods.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered into the cold air. Rachel all but melted at the sound of her name in that delicate, wispy voice. It spread through her, igniting every part of her being and thrust her to that peak where she couldn't possibly take anymore.

But Quinn could and she held Rachel in place, forcing her to keep lapping away at her neck. The amount of blood she had lost was getting close to critical but for some reason Quinn wasn't making her stop and Rachel was not one to quit anything that came good and at no cost.

Her stomach was burning and her throat was well saturated and her eyes were seeing stars but she kept going, all breathing gone because whatever whiff she caught would not equate to what her insides was getting.

"Rachel," Quinn breathed, her hand finally loosening in her hair. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Her voice was weak and void of that power it had had, but still just as seductively sweet. She yanked back on her hair, forcing Rachel to look up into her hazel eyes that had been so bright in the lights of the club but were now dull.

She held onto that gaze, finally taking in the breathtaking face that belonged to this Quinn. She noted the curve of her cheekbones and the sharp angle of her chin. She noted the choppy blonde hair that was unruly around her angelic face, and her hazel eyes all large and glossy.

Quinn's smile was slack as she pushed out a faint, "Ra…"

She slumped against the wall and Rachel eased her down onto the ground. Blood spilled out of the gash on the side of her neck that was ringed by red bruises from how hard Rachel had sucked. She wiped her mouth with the back of a hand, knowing she must've looked like a deranged, bloody mess. She had been greedy and she had been careless, but, God, she had never seen such beautiful, vibrant stars in her centuries of life.

"Rach…" Quinn muttered out.

Rachel touched her face, feeling the coldness in her skin more frigid than the night. There was a faint pulse in her neck, but one enough to let Rachel know she hadn't drained her too much. And if she had, it wasn't her fault. She had been basically forced and what a rush that was. She'd be feeling Quinn's fingers in her hair for days.

"Quinn?" Rachel knelt down in front of her, dark eyes void of color at level with Quinn's that fluttered open then shut, open then shut. "Quinn?"

"I'm yours," she said smirk spreading on blue lips. "Rachel, I'm yours," A hand reached out, taking a lock of Rachel's hair between her fingers. She rubbed it between the pads of her fingers a few times, half lidded eyes holding on Rachel before her hand fell away and her lids fluttered shut.

Rachel's own grin broke out onto her red stained lips. "Forever," she whispered, sliding down Quinn's pale lids that were still partially open in her dozed off state and slipped them shut. "Forever,"

_fin._


End file.
